villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow of Death - Acolytes (Part 1)
Acolytes will be a mini-series linked to The Shadow of Death focusing on Seya's "elite" as well as Evil's own "elite" - which will be the Corrupt Ones : each story will have around eight or so chapters (give or take) and focus on the "bigger plan". Prologue Seya giggled, as many more coffins began to appear, each closed yet holding more contents within. "It's quite the collection, is it not?" Seya questioned, "But it's also very much like... As those humans say... Grave-robbing." Seya stared at the body of Corvus, then turned when he saw a few more coffins appeared, then a few black ones. "Huh... This is not all of them." Seya placed his hands together, forcing about a dozen more coffins from nowhere into existence. "There we go." Each one of the new ones has different colors, compared to the usual brown, and the black ones. Seya also seemed quite attached to a orange and yellow striped one, as he floated to it almost immediately. "Yes... It's amazing. How much one can actually gather over time. This one is special. This one is different from almost all of my coffins. It took forever to gain this one." Seya stated, handling the coffin with utmost care, as if it'd break like glass and completely ruin his plans. Evil observes all this in silence, then chuckles and grows larger until at last she appears as a floating mass of darkness with a china doll face in the centre - "..the dead shall rise, the Sacred Laws shall crumble.. the Omega awakens - I think this is going to be most amusing: yet if we are going to have an apocalypse we shall need our Horseman, Seya..". The mass bubbles and sways, the china doll face cracking slightly as its eyes begin to bleed, Evil's voice continung to speak as if nothing was occuring -''' "..luckily I had Misery create such a thing shortly before the end of the so-called Arbiter - the Corrupt Ones, I think they should be present for the awakening of our Acolytes.. do you like that name Seya? ..Acolytes.. a fitting title for those who would become our messengers"' "A most amusing and fitting name." Seya giggled, "It's also most amusing of how you and I think on a same wavelength, though indefinitely, I might prefer a more heart-breaking, psychological attack upon our enemies. The mind leads to the spirit, and Karma's spirit broken is something I desire." The lid of the orange and yellow striped coffin fell forward, landing with a ''thunk! ''upon the ground. "Oh yes, we definitely think on the same level." Seya rubbed the side of the coffin, "Though in the end we will have our own separate goals... Yours is possibly more than just simply waking the Omega; and to me, that is quite alright. Our messengers then, the Acolytes, will definitely be a grand edition to this scheme of ours." Seya gestured to the body of the coffin, of which was obscured by a strange black energy, but also safe to assume, Evil could easily observe what was within its contents. Evil didn't take much notice of the contents despite Seya's apparent pride - instead the china doll face continued to float in the mass of bubbling darkness, bloody tears dripping onto the ground and hissing like acid: '"..you'll be surprised how stubborn hope can cling even to the most broken of souls, Seya - now, how to begin..". "Ah, but broken souls are much more fun to enjoy. And that is why I aim for Karma's soul." Seya giggled, "This will indefinitely hurt her uncracked spirit." Seya turned to his other coffins, seemingly interested in them as well, "No doubt, a way to begin would be... Some organization. Not tough at all. Maybe as well as some power distribution. But you think much more clearly than I, so I await your thoughts." All of the coffins vanished, lids closing as they faded from view. Evil thinks for a moment, the china doll face finally shatters and the bubbling darkness dissolves to reveal a woman dressed in a flowing black dress with pale skin and demonic horns - an ornate trident held in one hand: "..I believe I know a few.. Kane, the son of Arodnap.. Warmonger, the master of conflicts.. Nova, a rogue to be sure but one that makes for quite the treat when paired with her "beloved".. Arodnap herself would do well to aid us: I shall go forth and free her from the Watchers' grip.. all I ask is that you, Great Seya, bring forth the others for me - feel free to gather more if you desire..". "Huh... Kane, Warmonger, Nova, Arodnap." Seya droned, almost as if unaware mentioning those names. Two yellow eyes once more faded into view from within his cloak, before fading away once more. "Illusion..." Said Secret who had been silent until now responded, "Yes, master Seya?" "Go after, alert Kane, Warmonger, and Nova. You know what they look like." Seya stated, "I have a few more revivals that must be completed." It was silent for a few moments before Seya screamed ,"NOW!! Now, now, now, now, NOW!!" "Very well, master Seya." Illusion vanished in a swirl of his own energy, as if not bothered by Seya's childish antics. "I shall remain here, my dear friend." Seya referred to Evil, "If you know of a few others that could be revived, it'd be horrid to tell me." Seya giggled, "That is if you warrant that information." Hoping Evil would assist him in his limited knowledge, "I'd HATE to visit Veda, he'll berate me for 'knowing nothing'!!" '''"Don't worry Seya, I have already made arrangements for the Corrupt Ones to come to this realm and assist you.. unfortunately I must depart: to get Arodnap back from the Watchers requires a.. unique.. touch.." Evil states, it is somewhat clear that although listening to Seya Evil has her own agenda and does not wish to waste time: as if the great demon had planned this moment from the dawn of time. Sure enough Evil soon disappears in a cloud of foul-smelling smoke, leaving behind a few portals that glow red. Arc I Seya and The Corrupt Ones Seya stared at the glowing, red portals, patiently waiting for the ones to come out from each individual portal, "Hurry, hurry, before Veda decides to come and talk me to death!!" The first figure to emerge was a human male dressed in a red jump-suit, having short hair and wicked eyes that glow yellow - despite being human in form he emits a red glow and grins wide, revealing sharp fangs as he eyes Seya like a predator. Seya giggled and clapped happily like a young child at a birthday party about to open his gifts! "Yay!! We've got one to arrive. Oh happy days!!" Truly, the sight of a child. "Happiness is over.. such childish emotions are of no use in the world our Master will create.." a dark voice notes from the second portal, a female Pegacorn walking out, dressed in red with glowing yellow eyes and a pelt that glows red, one angelic wing held high while the other is little more than a stump.. a gnarled staff held in one hand with a terrible yellow eye darting side to side replacing where an orb would traditionally sit. "Happiness is the goal of all. We will use a ray of happiness on them!!" Seya giggled, "Only kidding, however you feel you should feel is fine by me." Seya clapped happily, "How many more of you are there?" "There is enough," said another voice. Following the Pegacorn was a man with pitch-black skin, donning a crimson cloak. His hair was a faded green and his eyes glowing yellow. In his hand was a massive, gnarled blade, seemingly made of flesh and bone. "Oh look, it's High Priestess Dork and the Crash-Keeper.. thought you losers would of been turned into wraiths by now.. like those Outsiders - guess Misery must be generous when it comes to rewarding failures.." the human taunts, clearly not impressed by the others. "Now now, let's all be calm... And relaxed... And excited... And READY... TO- PARRRTAAAYYY!!" Seya clapped happily, "With the best of you, we're all gonna go down to the Omega!!" Seya giggled and clapped happily, as if in a drunken state. The comments of the human did not seem to discompose the crimson-cloaked man: ignoring Seya's outburst, he said, remaining stone-faced, "of course you'd know about failure, tiny one. Perhaps you can demonstrate for the others your ineptitude? They could learn how not to follow your example." "Both of you children, be silent - remember why we are here.. to serve our Master.. so, Seya? what shall you ask of us?" '''''the Pegacorn asks, her eyes narrowing as a dark aura begins to form from her staff. "First, out of everything, we could all be nicer!! Get the balloons, get the darts, get the twenty-five pound cake!!" Seya cheered, but as sudden as this enjoyable outburst occured, it became a one-eighty in only a few seconds, "What I will ask of you could be simple. From grabbing Karma and ripping her limb from limb to simply asking to go out into the woods and end your existence. I don't care. What I care, is for knowledge right now." "If you wanted knowledge you shouldn't of brought the Prince of Prattle and Miss Staff for a Brain.. also enough of the cryptic bullshit, Seya-lot.. just tell us what we need to break, how many bones and why we shouldn't stab your boney ass in the back afterwards.." the human notes. "Ah! Ah! Help! Help! He's threatening me!!" Seya screeched, "If you're so sure of your abilities, then go out and kill Karma-Girl." Evil's Intent Evil manifested in a dead world on the edge of reality, one that had been cloaked from the rest of the Multiverse for many years - the sky replaced with a swirling portal leading to the realm of the Watchers - which had corrupted the ground below, turning it into a purple mass of organic material that pulsated as if the very planet was breathing. Evil payed little notice to this as she looked up at the portal and called out in a voice that shook the very fabric of space and time "My children, it has been too long - I am sorry I have not visited in so long.. your time has passed yet mother still loves you.. I know you curse me, yet you must understand why I do what I do.. you were my greatest creations but I could not allow you to destroy this multiverse, I have invested far too much time with it.. don't fear though, I will bring you back.. The Omega will make sure on that.. for now however, come.. let your mother see you with her own eyes, this one last time..". As if by command the sky let loose a terrible rumble and the portal burst open and hundreds of tendrils flew out at once, like a perversion of the rainbow, spiralling around Evil like great serpents and snapping at her with formless limbs as a voice speaks out <<''..we are the forsaken.. we are the forgotten.. no mercy.. no peace.. only war..>>. Evil afforded a soft, geniune smile as the tendrils flew around her - transforming once more.. this time the transformation seemed more natural, as if she was shedding yet another guise to reveal her true self, yet what was revealed was an abomination.. a writing mass of tendrils connected to a mass of pulsating flesh, like an obscene tree, no recognisable features lay in its terrible form as it grew upwards, towering over the scenery and emitting a purple glow. '"..hush.. mother knows, you have been so very patient.. I know you have tried.. oh how you tried.. yet I couldn't allow you to succeed.. you had to stay in the dance.. this multiverse can not be destroyed, for it belongs to me.. however I shall see to it you are reborn, my sweet angels.. all I need is the destruction of the cursed Alpha's laws, in order to awaken The Omega.. with such power I will destroy the Absolutes and have you take their place.. no longer Watchers but true gods.. as you were always intended to be.."' Evil notes, her own tendrils reaching out like a mother holding her young. "'..however for such a plan to succeed I require your aid.. give me the one you call Arodnap..". The sky crackled with unfathomable power as the tendrils flew back into the portal <<''..no forgiveness.. take it.. then go..>>. Then a massive bolt of dark energy crashed down next to Evil, burning into the ground before disappearing to reveal a small winged girl with long golden hair that covered her face - dressed in a torn blue dress and curled up in a fetal position, smoke still rising from her body. Evil transformed back into a woman dressed in a flowing black dress with pale skin and demonic horns, holding her trident outwards she spoke with a voice that sent lightning crackling across the already distorted sky: '"..Arodnap.. your time amongst the Watchers is over - rise now and walk with me.. for soon the multiverse will be rewritten and you shall be one of many vessels through which my glory shall manifest..". The girl rose to her feet, revealing glowing eyes of bright blue - for a moment she has an expression of confusion, then breaks into a disturbing grin and spreads her wings as a swirling mass appears above her, stopping at a golden point far above: "..one second.. I have something I need to do first.." - then without warning the girl fades, flowing upwards as an impossibly long mass of a inky tendrils, seeming to pierce the heavens themselves as the area shook violently, straining under the sudden show of power. Evil watches this with surprise, for the first time she actually shows anger as she yells out''' "ARODNAP! No! Stupid girl - get away from that portal!"' - spreading black wings, like a perversion of an angel, she took flight towards the swirling mass, readying her trident as if preparing to pull Arodnap back by force if necessary. ''"..no.. I want what is mine.." Arodnap snarls, though she can't pass the golden point of the portal she does manage to grab something from the portal, causing a massive eruption of power that rocked the entire area, splitting earth and stone as she rapidly descended, returning to her usual form - slightly taller and holding the lifeless remains of a grey-skinned Pegacorn in her arms, dressed in golden armor. "Idiot! What have you done!? come on - before you ruin anything else.." Evil snarls, grabbing Arodnap and forming ebon black chains if she has to in order to drag her away, opening a dark portal behind her as the area continues to shake with intense power, as if the world itself was in danger of falling apart. Arodnap simply breaks into a horrific grin as she drops the Pegacorn onto the ground, Evil's chains dragging her to the portal as she observes the still lifeless figure on the ground "..ruined? ..hehehe.. no.. no.. I made things a lot more fun.. you'll see.." she then breaks into a crazed laugh that seems to echo across the entire area. "..I can not abide those who go against my orders - you just tore a soul from the realm of the Sleeping Kings.. you could of ended my plans on the spot.. and for what? a worthless Pegacorn Prince.. no more, Arodnap, I am taking you to Seya now.. not one word of what transpired here is to leave your mouth.." Evil growls, her rage positively radiating off her body as dark smoke - the chains tightening as she disappeared into the portal. Arodnap just continued to laugh as she too disappeared into the portal, glancing to the still lifeless Pegacorn and waving "..whatever.. I got what I wanted.." she grins. As Evil and Arodnap disappear into the portal a dark figure manifests from the background, as if stepping out of the shadows, unperturbed by the violent shaking still occuring all around her as lightning flashed across the sky - a pair of glowing yellow eyes looked over to the Pegacorn as her red cloak flowed outwards before retracting back, revealing a smaller figure, emerging from the cape like a magic act: "..I told you this would happen, your Prince - denied his rightful end by the enemy of all.. I trust you can take care of him?". The smaller figure stood for a moment, revealing itself to be a female dressed in red power-armor with large mechanical wings and an axe in place of her right hand - her face covered by a mask, yet long brown hair was left exposed as she finally moved towards the Pegacorn, kneeling down and reaching over with her one remaining hand, sharp claws brushing over his mane: "..know this, Misery.. you are no ally of mine - yet I will do what I must to protect my family, take us where we need to go.." The cloaked figure simply floats in place, yellow eyes glowing brightly as she comments: "Red, you know I do what I do for the survival of all - Inferno Pendragon must remain hidden if I am to be successful.. you will be the one to ensure this.. it is only fair, I suppose, since your favored daughter is to be left to fight in his place.." "Red is dead, you shall address me as Carmine now - you will not speak of my daughter again.. I will keep Inferno away from this damned war yet I need to know, Misery, why do you of all beings seek to aid us?" the armored-figure asks, standing once more and turning rather fast, pointing her axe-hand to the cloaked being as if ready to pounce at a moment's notice. "A child destroys.. Evil seeks to end this Multiverse and Seya is nothing more than a pawn, in more ways than even Evil knows.. yet they are both children, breaking things because they can. A god however, destroys only what they need to in order to rule - I have put up with Evil's foolishness for too long, playing along with her senseless plans and hoping beyond hope she would grow up, yet she never did. I am a Queen - and it is time for me to defend my Kingdom from the threat of absolute destruction.. this Multiverse belongs to me, Carmine, I will not allow children to take it from me.." Misery replies, remaining perfectly calm as she hovers in place. Carmine remained in place for a few moments, then turned away - looking back at Inferno as she closed her eyes, although hidden behind the mask she shed tears: "..spare me the victory speech, Misery.. you have taken so much from us all - yet if this is how Evil and Seya must fall, so be it.. take Inferno and I someplace we can not be found.. then do what you must.." Misery gave a nod, sensing the tears she reached upwards and removed her hood, as she did so the inky black mass faded to reveal a burning red skull beneath - yet those glowing yellow eyes remained: "..we're not so different, Carmine, both of us are mothers.. protecting our young - granted I must inflict great torture on said young without end, yet that is a price that must be paid.. you know as well as anyone that sometimes a mother must be cruel, to ensure her young survive.." Carmine clutched her hand into a fist, tears still rolling down her unseen cheeks as she audibly snarls like an animal - "..you are nothing like me, Misery.. now, stop talking and get us out of here..". Misery pulled her hood back up, the inky blackness forming once more as her glowing eyes continued to stare out - rising higher into the air she spreads her cloak outwards, enveloping Carmine and Inferno inside as everything fades away into darkness: "..Sangria shall make us both proud, even if she has to suffer in the process - if it comforts you any, Carmine, suffering is all a part of being a "hero".. now let's get you and your Prince to a quiet place.. just remember, when this is over he'll disappear back to the realm of Sleeping Kings.. so enjoy it while you can..". Journey of Illusion (deals with Illusion seeking out each of Seya's targets (per instructions) ) Illusion floated about aimlessly in space, unsure exactly where to find Kane, Warmonger, or Nova. Seemingly, the almost clear Secret was lost, unsure of where to go or what to do. A pair of glowing yellow eyes suddenly manifest from the very fabric of space as a dark voice speaks out "You seem lost, Illusion - I assume you are still doing the bidding of Seya and Evil? I should really aid you in turn, since I am a part of all this.. yet I am no fool.. if this is allowed to continue The Omega shall awaken and life may well end, when the last sentient creature perishes so too does Misery.. that can not be allowed to happen..". "I am quite lost. If I asked for directions to the nearest planet, I'd get lost." Illusion muttered, his form gaining a light blue hue to make himself more visible. "Excuse my clear form... I'm quite aware of The Omega, and to be honest, I do not plan on sticking around as long as Seya thinks... I have... Secrets he has entrusted my with, so I plan to go away soon enough." The glowing eyes narrow somewhat, yet remain in place "..I am a part of Evil.. yet she is a barbarian in comparison, a wretched creature of chaos who cares not for the lives of others.. I had no choice but to aid her, until now.. I will show you the way to your master's "chosen" but I want you to know, personally, that I will find a way to stop this, Oblivion still plays your game.. I shall soon play my own..". With that three doors open in space and time, each one different - one resembling a metallic door found in a bunker, the other resembling a funhouse mirror and the final resembling a mass of broken green glass. "..in short, do as you must, Illusion.. as will I.." Misery notes before she vanishes, leaving the doors floating impossibly in the depths of space. "Hm... Do as you wish, Misery. My goal is far different from Master Seya's..." Illusion notes, looking to each door, prepared to enter the the metallic door first, he approaches it and opens the door. Warmonger As Illusion enters the metallic door he finds himself transported to an underground bunker - a massive corridor spreading down towards a small room, the walls of the corridor are decorated with red flags with golden a W symbol, many soldiers stand to attention either side of the corridor, dressed in black leather with red bands on their right shoulders sporting the same W symbol. From the small room the song "Trouble" from Elvis Presley plays - the door open just enough to allow sound and light to escape but obscuring whoever was inside. Illusion slowly floats to the door, his slightly blue hue becoming darker and fluctuating with each moment that passes. Nonchalantly, he pushes the door open to see whomever was within. Upon entering the room Illusion is greeted with a room sporting a desk full of weaponry as well as an old radio, standing beside the desk is a very large man dressed in a red business suit - a second figure stands strapped to a wall in the room by chains with a bag over their head, the man in red takes his time picking weapons at random as the music plays then finally takes a pistol and shoots the prisoner. The man then turns around to face Illusion, pistol still smoking slightly as he gives a smile and speaks as if nothing was wrong "..poor old Tim, he was a good soldier - until he asked me if killing women and children was ethical.. that's when you got to put them down, I'm afraid.. no use having a dog that won't bite..". "Hm..." Illusion stared at Warmonger for a few moments, noting the now dead soldier, "You are... Warmonger... Are you not?" The man gives a nod to Illusion as he calmly goes to the radio and turns it off, then heads to a corner of the room and rummages around in a cabinet full of spirits, taking a bottle of scotch and pouring it into a small glass as he speaks: "That's what people have come to call me, yes.. judging by your unexpected arrival you must be one of those Secrets I've heard about? how interesting, not often the cosmic world comes to my humble bunker.. I do hope something deliciously depraved is afoot in the stars to merit such a visit..". "My master sent me out to... Collect a few individuals... One of them is you..." Illusion stated, "A man of your... Abilities would be quite an asset to what my master has planned. He and his cohort are working alongside one another for a special purpose... Your name was brought up, and I was sent to find you." "Ah, a messenger then?" Warmonger smiles, taking a drink before he spins round and points a pistol at Illusion "..I would normally shoot you, however I don't think it would do much and it's not much fun if you don't at least have a look of confusion first.. so I'll let you slip, do continue.. what is your master's purpose and why would they think to use my name?". "It'd be wise not to try to harm me with your technologically disadvantaged weaponry." Illusion noted, "Masters Seya and Evil proclaimed your name for your supposed ability to be a 'Master of Conflicts'." Illusion's voice was noted to get a little darker, "You will be informed by Masters Seya and Evil of what their purpose exactly is. I am to only gather and collect." Illusion formed a small orb in hand, which floated over to his right side. It took only a few moments, as a portal ripped through time-space, "This will be your mode of transportation, unless you know another way to Master Seya's realm..." Warmonger looked to Illusion for a moment, then grinned widely - he proceeded to eat the pistol, literally chewing the metal like it was a sandwich before gulping it down "..I'm truly hurt by how lowly you think of me, my mysterious messenger.. however I think I shall play along with your request.. your masters seem to know a thing or two about keeping good company.. you can leave now, I will get dressed for the occassion.. I can't go looking like this, it would be embarassing". "Very well. I shall see you, alongside my masters." Illusion vanished in a swirl of energy, returning back to his three doors, to go through the fun house mirror door. Kane As soon as Illusion steps through the fun house mirror he finds himself sucked into a room filled with brightly colored replicas of carnival attractions - placed in no particular order around the place, a large table sits to one side filled with playing cards and streamers, the walls are covered in spray paint depicting smiley faces and graffitti such as "HA HA", "Life's A Party" and "Have a Nice Day". The room is completely devoid of life however, a statue of a pointing monkey with a terrifying grin sits to one side with a paper note attached to said finger by tape. Illusion floated over to the pointing monkey statue, he stares at the statue before looking to the paper with an impassive expression, he begins to read: '"To whoever may read this, welcome to the funhouse - joke's on you however as I have went out for a party.. which means you've wasted your time: how sad.. actually, it's kind of funny when you think on it.. no, wait.. still sad.. oh well, if you really want to find me why not come along to the party? we could always use some special guests.. what's that? you want me to tell you where to go?.. figure it out yourself, you lazy bastard.. - love, Kane". "I envy you... Master Seya..." Illusion muttered, "A party, the note says... Could never understand the partygoers... There's so much to plan, yet this Kane was mentioned by Master Evil..." Illusion grumbled, floating back to the door he had come through, "I have very little time..." Nova As Illusion opened the shattered door, he was greeted by a vast chamber with a jade floor. A gentle fountain rested in the middle of the room, in the center of which stood a mirror with a few small cracks. Illusion floated over to the fountain, and placed his cloaked arm into the water, allowing his blue form to once more become clear and transparent. He floated a ways back, and looked about to see if Nova would show herself. "So, are you real? Or are you the illusion?" asked a voice. "Don't try to hide from me- I see you there, little Secret." "My own form is not real." Illusion muttered, "You only hear me, because I allow you. You only see me, because I allow you." Illusion's clear form became blue once more, "Come out." The voice laughed; it's echo filled the room until it sounded like a chorus of cackling voices. "Because you allow me? Ha! That's rich!" From behind a pillar stepped the figure of an ethereal woman, whose form glowed an eerie green. Her grin- the grin of a predator- spread wide. "I can see right through you. Do you know where we are?" "It wouldn't matter where we are. I technically don't exist." Illusion rolled his eyes, "Why does Evil want fools to assist..." Illusion muttered, "I hate my job..." "We're in a sacred place, a holy ground, and blah blah blah..." said the green woman. "The Wellspring of True-Sight, or some other stupid, contrived name like that. The mirror shows our true selves- but we've all heard that tired cliché before, right?" Nova yawned and stepped forward toward Illusion, but kept to the shadows, avoiding stepping out into the center of the room. "You didn't have a reflection." "You should easily assume as to why I didn't have one." Illusion muttered, "Perhaps you could take a good time to figuring out what exactly I am. But you seem fearful of the dear fountain, perhaps a tired cliché got the better of the goddess of magic?" "Why you little..." Nova grumbled a stream of curses, and her hand ignited with green fire. "I don't need some stupid, glorified sheet of glass sitting in a puddle to tell me who I am." Illusion sighed, as if not bothered by Nova's suddenly anger "Growing angry doesn't help anyone. As to why I'm here, I require your existence... More specifically, someone else does." "Tell him he can take your head and shove it up his-" Illusion faded from view, only to appear directly in front of her, "He'd be unable to. I don't exist. I cannot be touched." Illusion vainly stated, "As for a taste of what you could do..." Illusion formed an orb, which turned into a cloud displaying images within. Explosions and destruction, planets being destroyed and beings suffering. "Does this... Appease you?" Nova stared, transfixed, watching the orb. "Interesting... humor me. Tell me what he wants." "Your mere assistance... He'll allow you to do whatever you please, alongside his co-hort. What's better, you don't have to put up with me." Illusion giggled, his personality becoming seemingly lighter. "Can he throw an eternal party? That would be something- wait up a sec...I'm not sure if we do requests." She turned around, and called out, "Kane? Kane! Do we do requests?" "I don't know, if he's not real then his request is equally unreal - lucky for him the unreal is very much real to people like us.. imaginary friends aren't so imaginary to the so-called "mad".." a voice replies as a youthful winged figure walks in dressed in a chef's hat and apron with a demonic grinning face painted on the front along with the words "Party Chef" ''written in bright colors, on his left arm is a sock-puppet with a single button eye. "If I was an imaginary friend..." Illusion muttered, he seemingly vanished, his very presence no longer within the vicinity, but his voice seemingly still was, "There will be a big party. That all of your friends will be invited to. We'd love for you to come." "Alright then," said Nova, materializing a clipboard and pen from thin air and scribbling furiously. "Kane and Nova's Party Planning Service, taking your order- what planet shall we be hosting the party for today?" "Oh no. It is no planet... Not right now. The Masters will explain to you fully of that..." A blue portal opens up, Illusion appearing beside it, "You were my final visit. I shall now head back to my Masters... Come..." Illusion went through the portal, which left itself open. Kane watches this, then turns and heads into the shadows - he removes his chef attire and speaks in a strangely serious tone, facing away as he dresses himself with the aid of shadowy tendrils, putting on a suit not unlike those worn by traditional undertakers, complete with a walking stick and tophat "..get the kid, Nova.. I don't like this whole "master" thing.. I'm sure you can bring the kid along without them noticing.. trust me.. things are getting real messy and I'm not about to go down without a bang..". "Heh, don't worry...they're not putting us down anytime soon," said Nova. "If they try any funny business...we'll chew them up and spit them right back out..." Kane steps out of the shadows, fully dressed - he frowns as his eyes glow bright blue "..bring the kid and for the love of Lucifer keep it close.. this isn't a game.."'' he warns, his voice deadly quiet and serious.. he heads towards the portal Illusion left behind. Arc II Within the Realm of Seya, two portals form, each of a light blue hue, swirling in mystical energy. Illusion himself formed before Seya, ready to announce the arrival of the newcomers of the realm. "I've discovered our intended targets that were designated." Illusion monotoned. "YAY!!" Seya jumped up and down excitedly, waiting patiently for Kane, Nova, and Warmonger. "You'd do well to get better messengers, Seya - I'm still hurt by how rude your little Secret was to me.." a voice notes as Warmonger emerges from a portal, his large frame dressed in a red business suit and tie with black shoes as his smile betrays his amusment at the whole scene. "Illusion does have his moments." Seya noted, almost unemotionally. A few moments later strange music fills the air as Kane emerges from his own portal, dressed in his undertaker outfit and lowering his head as if mourning - several demented minions resembling obese men in tutus and clown masks carry forth a coffin behind Kane. Seya on the other hand seemed quite amused, and was attempting to clap alongside the beat of the strange music, he was also giggling as if he were five. Illusion seemed fairly annoyed at the prospect of a gathering of individuals such as these. The lid of the coffin suddenly flies off as Nova emerges, coughing and waving away a cloud of dust. "Gods in Hell, Kane, what idiot came up with the idea of coffin travel? The customer service is horrendous..." "You did, now get out of there - you're stinking up the dead people.." Kane responds, leaning against a nearby wall as he allows his minions to roam freely - looking to Seya and the others but keeping his distance. "Look!! There he is!!" Seya pointed dramatically, his skeletal fingers twitching with every movement at Kane. He then looked to Nova, who was still in the coffin, "The dead woman!! She lives!! She lives!! Praise Katria!! She lives!!" Seya screeched psychotically, Illusion rolled his eyes, almost as if to say Seya were a total idiot. A shapeless, green blob suddenly collected itself, perching atop Nova's head. A single eye formed in it's center, staring at Seya. Warmonger looks over at this and notes "you shouldn't bring vermin into our host's abode.. t's most impolite.." - pointng to the blob on Nova's head slightly. "Really? Then why're you here?" asked Nova, her demeanor darkening in a terrifying split-second. "Now now... We must all be calm... And relaxed... And READY- TO- PAR-" Seya was interrupted by Illusion. "I'm not going through that again!! Some of us are ready, but I'm not." Illusion stated. "When you put it like that... Warmonger... Nova... You two should be ashamed of yourselves. If you're going to be mean, then at least say sorry and give each other cakes." Seya floated over, handing a cake to Nova, and then hovered to Warmonger, each of them had now a cake in their possession. "Wait- we get free cakes if we insult each other?" asked Nova. "You didn't tell me there would be snacks here! This changes everything! Okay, um, let's see...your wig is stupid, tubby!" exclaimed Nova, pointing at Warmonger's head. "Do not respond to her.. we have bigger things to deal with than childish pranks -" a dark voice speaks, a portal forming as Evil emerges alongside Arodnap - who was still in chains: Evil herself mostly taking the form of a woman dressed in a flowing black dress with pale skin and demonic horns - trident striking the ground as she looked over at the others. "Evil has returned!!" Seya clapped happily, confetti fell from nowhere as he joyously giggled at the sight of his benefactor in this whole plot, "We should all get READY-" "Master Seya!! Let's control ourselves, please!!" Illusion begged. "Fine, fine." Seya grumbled, "It seems we have gathered at a good moment. You're just on time, everyone is here." Arodnap suddenly breaks into a wide smile and Kane becomes visibly shaken, looking over at her and stepping over as if trying to get between her and Nova (plus the little creature currently on her head). "Oh Kane.. don't be so scared.. mommy's just happy to see you.. don't you remember our talk? How you told me about all your doubts concerning your "psychotic" spouse? I convinced you that she wasn't so bad.. I mean, she did manage to keep your child alive.. may I see it? a grandmother has a right, you know..". Kane just shakes a little, hands clutching into fists as he glares at Arodnap - as if reluctant to move but trembling slightly. Warmonger simply observes this with a faint smile of his own before turning to Seya, then to Evil "..Evil? that's such a personal opinion is it not? surely we can address her by something more.. neutral.. what say you, "Evil"? care to provide a less melodramatic name for us?". "We are what we are," said Nova to Warmonger, strangely sage-like, before turning to Arodnap, the manic spark re-entering her eyes. But before she could speak, the small creature on her head backed out of sight, making a sound strangely akin to a hiss. "Huh...was not expecting that," said Nova. "I've done what was needed, Master Seya and Mistress Evil. I must now take my leave, a vacation..." Illusion floated backward before turning around, "In due time, all of the darkness shall be revealed." Illusion vanished in a swirling vortex, his face being the epicenter. Clapping his skeletal, bony hands together, Seya spoke up, "Finally, we are gathered, all of us. I hope you have some... Generic idea of what is to be brought down." Arodnap's smile fades and her eyes glow brightly, Kane gasps as he suddenly feels chains wrap around himself and he is dragged towards her -'' "..stupid boy.."'' - she then proceeds to slam Kane hard against a nearby wall as she looks to Nova and the creature atop her head. Evil looks to Warmonger for a moment''' "..Evil is my least melodramatic name.. you of all beings shouldn't accuse others of such things - Warmonger..". Evil then turns to Seya and notes '''"..you may need to explain your plans somewhat to them, I'm afraid.. I can gather forces but I am ill-equipped to teach them, you however, Great Seya, are more than capable..". Evil also glances over at Arodnap and frowns slightly but turns back to Seya, the look in her eyes is an odd one - as if telling even Seya to ignore whatever it is Arodnap was doing.. more important matters seeming to be at hand. "SEE THIS STICK?!" Seya held up a small twig, "We will use THIS to wake up the Omega!! And then it'll eat people!! Babel Port, Sin Bullet, Eden Bomb, Hades Engine. Use, Destroy, Use, Steal. Hidden Truths and a GREAT AWAKENING shall come forth!! And then!! Then we shall use this piece of pie," Seya held out a slice of pie, "As our greatest weapon, the Pie of Multiversality!!" Seya's made up word and strange explanation seemed to make sense, yet not as much at the same time. "I got nothing," said Nova, breaking the awkward silence. "Get away from her.." Kane finally says, almost a whisper, ignoring Seya's madness as he stares at Arodnap - who stares right back, her eyes narrowing as she gives another look towards Nova and the creature: she then breaks into a wide smile as she shrugs and turns to Seya and Evil, giving Evil an especially malicious smirk as her eyes spark: "..oh Mr. Seya - you'll need more than a stick to awaken The Omega.. Miss Evil has a much better plan, you should ask her to tell you about it.. all the little secrets..". Evil suddenly appeared to disappear due to the sheer speed at which she proceeded to swoop upon Arodnap, lifting her right off the floor by the neck so her toes barely scraped the ground - "ENOUGH! You will respect our guests, Arodnap - you are to keep your strength for the battle ahead.. Seya already knows my plan, as I know his.. we are equal allies.." '- she then turns to the others, her eyes blazing-' "..this goes for all of you - from now on you will work together, you shall not lie or cheat one another.. or I will ensure you suffer a thousand deaths..". Evil then proceeds to drop Arodnap to the ground and affords a bestial growl, her body radiating energy that would make even the collection of godlike villains somewhat wary - a primordial entity boiling with power: "..but don't worry, you'll have plenty of time for wanton killing and torture.. because we are going to destroy this Multiverse - *ALL* of it.. ever wondered why "heroes" win and we lose? because they can work together long enough to achieve their goals.. thus, we will do the same..". Arodnap lets out a yelp as she dangles in the air, then grins madly and chuckles as she kneels on the floor - her eyes fixed on Evil as she rubs at her neck, silent as her wings slowly fold over herself like a cape and her grin remaining. Warmonger also afforded a smile as she noted quietly to one side "..I like this woman.. Evil.. perhaps I was wrong, the name.. it has a ring to it..". Seya stared at how Evil took care of Arodnap, surprisingly he was calm, "Evil and I have our own plans, we just mashed them together. It works quite well, since the end goal is somewhat the same. Awaken an all-consuming monster." He brought his skeletal hands together in a clap, and a coffin formed from nothingness. "It goes to say, those that have passed on are going to be quite useful." The lid fell forward, revealing the inanimate corpse of Corvus, Seya giggled to himself, "Believe me, there's plenty more." "Ooh, dead guy," observed Nova, moving forward and poking the body with a stick she conjured from nowhere. "I'm borrowing your stick, Seya. I need it for the important task of poking this corpse." Seya held out his 'Pie of Multiversality' to Nova, "Throw it in his face!!" Seya giggled, acting like, as many time before, a five year old. Evil suddenly loses her politeness and snaps''' "..if I am to be ignored by you children perhaps I will awaken the Omega myself and be done with all of you - I had thought you to be competent killers.. instead I see you are nothing but glorified idiots -". "Aw, you don't wanna play with us anymore, Evil? Shame," said Nova. "I was planning on throwing so many parties with you..." Kane suddenly turns his attention from Arodnap and does something pretty stupid as he looks over to Evil and states "am I meant to be scared? because I'm not.. none of us are.. so spare us the cosmic trash-talk..". Evil reacts swiftly as she speaks '''"..I would worry less about me and more about what could happen to to your precious Anomaly, you two have had such little love in your lives.. do not try and deny it means something - because I know it does.. in fact I bargain it means just enough for you two to get serious.. right?" - looking to the creature atop Nova's head. Then, as if aware of losing control, Evil softens as she turns to Seya once more and speaks almost like a mother trying to get a hyperactive child to calm ' "..forgive me, Master Seya - I get angry sometimes because of the great injustice of so-called heroes always winning.. they are organized.. forgive me for saying this but we must also try to be so.. at least for a little while.. we can play later - no?"'. "Ooh!! Good idea. I have gotten mad about my sixty-six other plots of mine being ruined." Seya stated, stomping what could be assumed his foot on the ground. "There's this thing, you see, the heroes have had ahold of items of mine. Like dear Corvus here," Seya gestured to the body of the deceased individual, "Has hidden my staff. Believe me, I'm also quite aware of the dangers of the heroes and what they possess." A strange, dark aura began to surround Seya, and he slowly became more serious as the seconds went by, two golden eyes formed from within the folds of Seya's cloak for a few moments before fading. "I am also tired of the heroes, they always find a path, an enlightened one over ours. Oh how depressing that we always lose... Whether that be a Balance-Keeper... A pegacorn... A human... A sorceress princess... Even sweet pink wisps take down tiny ants these days, even if said ant has great power." Seya's dark aura began to even blot out his own form, "It is from that, that my own anger grows that, none of us have ever been given a full chance to win. The heroes, they always prevail. But not this time... The past will catch up." Seya's aura vanished, and he seemed to become joyously happy once more, "So let's play an organized game, where WE are the winners." "Indeed... Where there are winnersss... There mussst alssso be losssersss..." A voice rang out, that of a final newcomer. Seya didn't seem to joyed by the fact of hearing the voice, his reaction showing that of a fusion of annoyance and depression, "No... Not him..." Seya could only say, as a black portal formed from nowhere, a large eye forming from within and tentacles spewing forth, the eye itself locking onto each individual in the realm, one by one. Evil returned to her former position of calm, though a small trace of what could be seen as a smile formed on her face as she stood and observed the arrival - having previously been listening to Seya's words with interest: "..is this a friend of yours, Master Seya?" 'she asks. "Not a friend. My Creator." Seya ground out, bothered by the appearance of the tentacled being, "Veda... God of Knowledge." "Indeed." Veda muttered, his eye scanning everyone and taking in their individual appearances, "You've definitely gathered quite a forcce. It'sss ssso nicce to sssee antagonissstsss working together for a common goal... Although, not all pathsss meet the sssame end..." Evil narrows her eyes, her smile vanishing once more as she speaks up - not seeming in the least intimidated by the fact the being she is addressing was refered to as Seya's creator nor that it was a "god" : ' "..our ends are the same, Veda, to awaken The Omega - if anything it is only our paths that may vary.. that's why I am here.. to keep them on the right path so that Master Seya may achieve his goal.. do you have something to contribute to this or are you here to test my patience further?". "I'm merely here to sssee how thisss ssstory isss going to unfold..." Veda turned his eye to Evil, "I've been watching thisss ssstory for a while... You'd be surprised at how much I have to offer..." Veda turned his eye to Arodnap, then back to Evil, finally to Seya, "My child, you have much to learn." Seya crossed his arms in annoyance. "Evil... I do have sssome information that you may already be aware of, but perhapsss it'd require reiteration." Veda muttered, his sentences taking what could seem like forever to finish. Evil's eyes become like slits as her form seems to bubble slightly like hot tar, a dark aura growing - yet she restrains herself as she speaks:' "..what is it you wish to share with us then Veda? remember, a story is no fun if one knows how it ends.. that is what is so very beautiful about The Omega.. not even you, Veda, can know how it would end should we awaken it.. none of us could.. for it is beyond Knowledge.. it is beyond good.. or Evil.. Nevertheless, you came to us.. so share your information.."'. Arodnap just smiles as she looks to Evil and then to Veda, "..come now, Miss Evil, you aren't being very nice to Mr. Veda - he just wants to tell you something.. don't worry, Mr. Veda.. I think you're nice!". Warmonger smirks as he gets out a cigar from a pocket and clicks his fingers, a dark flame forms as he puffs slightly - letting the smoke fill the area around him as he watches and no doubt silently feeds on the negativity being spread across the room by the varied squabbling: he busies himself with studying Corvus as the others seem occupied. Finally Kane just turns away and notes to Nova, somewhat annoyed "..keep Anomaly firmly on your head - I told you this was a bad idea but now that we're here we need to finish the joke..". "How about we-" Seya was interrupted as Veda began his monologue. "You are aware that thossse heroesss are not fully... Alone... There are forccesss guiding them, other than thossse Gentle Onesss... Quite a few named and rather interesssting individualsss if I sssay ssso myssself..." Veda blinked slowly, his pupil dilating, completely and utterly unfazed by Evil's slight change in form, "Even sssome malevolent forccesss are decciding to defect from their normal boundsss to try to ssstop what you ssso desssire to do." Veda paused for what seemed like an eternity, before speaking once more, "What pusshesss forth my arrival, wasss merely the fact that thisss group requiresss... A foothold... One who hasss ssseen the ssstringsss of fate that bindsss each of usss... One who hasss read the ssstoriesss of all, yet wishes to read an ending." Veda blinked slowly once more, his silence ending his short monologue. Seya decidedly ignored whatever Veda blathered on about, and went to his grandson's coffin, getting ready to activate the Imperium Recto he had placed upon his own family member. Evil stops bubbling as she seems to become less agitated, listening to Veda - her eyes no longer narrow as she notes''' "..you wish to aid us, Veda? as for those who would side with the so-called heroes against us.. they will be dealt with.. you see Veda, I have no delusions.. there shall be many who will try and stop us, to preserve the Multiverse.. many wish to keep their current power and see our goal as destructive.. those people fail to understand that in the end The Omega must be awoken to end what has become a corrupt, weak Multiverse.. as long as we stick to our plan, the traitors will not be a problem.. I have the Dark Ones doing what they can and I assure you, when it is all said and done we shall all get what we deserve..". "Then you mussst purportedly be aware... That the Goddessss of Balancce will take her own way forth in the ssscuffle to come... I also am aware of other... Ssschedules that are being created..." Veda added, turning to look at Seya. "Can't you go away?" Seya questioned his creator, who merely taken to staring at Seya, and saying nothing more. Seya started to giggle, "Well, anyways..." He clapped his hands together, and at that instant, Corvus' eyes opened, "How proud of you are me now, Veda? Imperium Recto, and I've performed it on many others." Veda's singular eye rolled uncaringly, as well as slowly. "Raising the dead, are we? how nice.. I support the idea of bringing people back.. makes snapping them in two even more fun, the second time around.." Warmonger smiles, walking over to observe Corvus. "Mr. Seya wants Daddy Veda to be proud of him.. hehe.. how cute.." ''Arodnap says as she sits on the floor and starts combing the hair of an old rag-doll. Kane, still turned away from the others, finally snaps "..I thought we were going to kill people? so let's cut all the talking and get down to killing..". Evil struggles to contain herself as she finally speaks '"..I care not for the actions of other so-called "gods" or their heroes.. Kane makes a point, we have to stop talking and act.. some of us are too prone to childish chaos over victory.. Master Veda, Master Seya.. I suggest we give the more.. spirited.. amongst us activities so as to keep them from destroying themselves and, more importantly, us in the process.." . "Thisss isss your ssstory... I ssshall only be here to... Pusssh forth the writingsss further..." Veda muttered, "I'm aware of everything at thisss moment... If you require... Further asssissstantcce... I will be over there..." Veda pointed at a spot a little outside the group of villains, and in that moment appeared there from a portal, staring at everyone with his wide eye. "At least he moved away. Anyways!! Yes!! I could create shades of the dear heroes to give them a taste of what they are like." Seya clapped, "Or all of you can try fighting Corvus here." "That's something I don't find necessary." Corvus voiced. "Or we could just use the rest of my zombie army." Seya added. Nova floated over to Corvus, poking him in the forehead. "So...zombies...I must've seen a million of 'em. Drooling, lumbering idiots...what makes these ones so special?" "Perhaps you saw the first thing... He can speak clearly." Seya stated, "They can think, act, and perform the same everyday tasks they used to in life... Another thing... If someone could chop Corvus to bits and pieces, please." Corvus seemed displeased at the treatment he was getting, but wan unable to control himself, being under the power of Seya. Nova grinned, rubbing her hands together. "You really ''don't mind?" "Have fun." Seya claps, "It's not like you'll do anything serious in damaging what is already hurt most. To damage them is almost a fruitless effort; so whack away at the piñata!!" "As I stated earlier, this isn't necessary." Corvus emotionlessly stated. "Maybe," said Nova, "but it'll be fun. Relax. It'll be a blast." She snapped her fingers, and Corvus was caught in an explosion of verdant fire. Once the smoke cleared away, it was seen that Corvus' body was forming back together, particle by particle, "As I said, it wasn't necessary." His head had yet to form back, but he had already orated. Seya giggled happily, "Yay! It's wonderful! I couldn't be happier than I was when I was happier than I was at that time with my grandchildren when they were having that party. I've got really embarrassing photos." A mouthful, definitely from psychotic Seya. Evil's rage is building to the point she clenches her fists and begins to snarl, then a voice speaks to her briefly as Misery (invisible to all but Evil) slithers over her shoulder like a blasphemous snake and whispers into her ear: ''"..with allies such as this I fear you need no enemies, Great Serpent.." Suddenly Evil snaps, yelling apparently to herself: "YOU DARE MOCK ME!?" '- looking around as Misery has indeed vanished, like a phantom, leaving her standing alone. "Evil... Do not allow sssuch interruptionsss ssstop you... Ssscheme assss you ssseee necccesssary..." Veda tried calming Evil, even from afar, "Don't let children bother you ssso easssily... It can be one'sss undoing..." Evil's eyes narrow and she takes a long sigh, then comments after looking around - '"..I must soon depart to deal with a pressing concern, Great Seya.. however before I do so I must request one thing.. to ensure loyalty we must all make sacrifices: Nova.. give us your child.." - she manifests a dark "box" -''' "..we must ensure you and Lord Kane do not try and betray us for cheap entertainment.. surely Great Seya shall agree..". Nova blinked; her demeanor changed entirely as she became angry, sheltering the small Anomaly in her arms as she backed away from Evil. "That's out of the question," snarled Nova. Seya looked to Evil, then to the box, "It's an amazing idea!! A box filled with fun and happiness for the child! Yay!!" Seya foolishly agreed, being the psychotic god that he is. "That's it - we're leaving.. find your own mindless pawns.." Kane began, turning to leave. "Silly Kane - you can't just leave, this isn't some clubhouse you can just waltz in and out of.. this is my favorite game because everybody loses.. so no messing things up.." Arodnap says. "Besides, it is reasonable that Miss Evil would wish to ensure Nova's loyalty - after all, Miss Nova was rather.. spirited.. during Ebonscale's attempts to dominate reality.. normally such backstabbing is good for business but if this is indeed the "Big" war then we must make sure us "bad guys" win.. no room for potential traitors.. plenty of room for that after we've wiped out the righteous and would-be-heroes of the multiverse.." Warmonger notes, though his smirk shows he isn't terribly concerned either way. "We'll go when we damn well please," said Nova, unable to contain her rage. "And to the seven Hells with your petty war." "Ladies, gentlemen, please," said a new voice. Emerging from thin air was a spectral figure that glowed with a deathly white aura. "Perhaps I can help with this... situation." "YOU!" shouted Nova, her fury finally loose. She turned to the remainder of the room. "WHICH OF YOU BASTARDS INVITED HIM?!" "Calm yourself, dear Nova," said the figure. "Such profanity is unbefitting of a lady. I've only come to offer my assistance." "Ah... One of my favored championsss..." Veda noted. "It was you, wasn't it?!" snarled Nova, pointing to Veda. A spear of green magic formed in her hand. "How about I stab that eyeball of yours out?" "Child... I do not sssummon my championsss... They come to me..." Veda's eye widened slowly, "For knowledge. It'd be best if you... Control yourssself... For you grow weak while enraged." '''"Forgive me, Master Seya.." Evil begins, yet can barely contain her delight as she unleashes a beam of dark energy at Nova with such raw power it is designed to put even the "Goddess of Magic" on her knees "..Kane.. if you truly care for her.. stay down.. least I have to show you more of why I never "trash-talk".." she warns, looking to the others as the energy continues to wrap around Nova to try and contain her. Seya seemed overjoyed at this, "Yeah!! Power it up!! Let me go get my feather to tickle her with!!" Seya quickly ran off. "Evil, I believe you are called?" asked Almagest. "While Nova's pain is indeed delightful, pure force will only bend the body, but not the will, of the Goddess of Magic. Fortunately, I know what makes her tick. I have what will keep her more obedient than a lapdog- though by all means, continue to hold her still." Kane looks ready to attack when he realizes he can't do anything, he turns away and closes his eyes - lowering his head in obvious pain and shame.. Arodnap claps her hands and grins in delight at her own son's agony. Warmonger however seems to be calm as he notes "..if anyone needs me I shall be helping myself to a few snacks before the grand feast - do try and keep things civil.. we are, after all, an army in training.. rough up the troops too much and they aren't as fun to send marching to their deaths..". Seya suddenly reappeared, holding a blue feather, "I gathered the greatest instrument of terror!! Next to the powerful stick!!" Seya held up the stick in his left hand, "Is the feather!" He held the blue feather in the right. Almagest stepped forward, kneeling down to Nova's eye level. "If you do not surrender your whelp, Kane's dear mother has her own ways of making him comply- but he will not be the only one who suffers." A black coffin rose from the floor beside him. "You..." Nova growled, furious beyond words, unable to strike out at Almagest due to Evil's magic. "I think you see where this is going," said Almagest. The lid of the box fell off. Within stood a young girl whose appearance was that of a black wisp, save for her icy blue eyes. "Solstice," said Nova, quietly. "M-mother..." said Solstice, running up to Nova in concern. She reached for her, only to be held still, stopped by Almagest's will. "Damn you, father, let me be!" cried Solstice. "Please..." "I sssee you've made ussse of Imperium Recto, asss I taught you, Almagessst." Veda noted, his eye widening. "Relinquish Anomaly," said Almagest, "or I will send Solstice to the front lines in this war, where she will suffer the pain of death many times more. Would you rather keep your wretched 'son' in a box until this war is over, or subject your daughter to several painful deaths?" Nova bowed her head. "I'm... sorry," she said quietly to her son, bundled in her arms. Arodnap smirked and bounced over to Kane, speaking to Nova "oh Nova.. don't be so silly.. a mother's love for her child is so horribly predictable.. be more like me.." - she proceeds to punch Kane hard in the stomach, catching him by surprise as he falls to his knees. "See? being a mother is most fun when you teach your children valuable lessons.. like being punched hurts.. a lot!" she grins. "If anything happens to my son... I'll come for you... I'll tear you all apart," said Nova, scowling darkly as she set Anomaly down. Evil finally speaks "..Nova.. had you the strength to do that you would of done so much sooner than now.. no.. you are a prisoner.. much like Kane.." - she turns away, releasing Nova from her prison - "..the child will not be harmed, I have no reason to do so.. providing you do as we ask.. if you had learned to respect your superiors this would never of happened.." - she starts to stare out, darkness surrounding her as she goes into a trance -''' "..a mother cares for her young - she would tear reality apart if necessary to avenge them.. so Nova.. let's see you use that rage against our enemies.. you want a happy ending? my dear girl.. there is no such thing.."'''. Category:Sagas Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Queen-Misery Category:Dark Category:Supernatural Category:War